Harry Potter – Bad Day in Castle A
by feanor
Summary: Harry Potter wakes to a very distrubing day.
1. FAMILY

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

This story takes place as an alternative ending to GOF. It begins after Harry takes the rest of the sleeping potion and falls asleep.

**Harry Potter – Bad Day in Castle A**

**Chapter 1 - FAMILY**

'Wake up Boy.'

Harry stirred in his sleep muttering. 'I'm up Uncle Vernon' and rolling over began to slide back into that peaceful dreamless sleep.

'Oh No you don't BOY!!! GET UP NOW!!!' Uncle Vernon jarring voice boomed into Harry's ear. Harry reluctantly struggled to sit up. Harry's half opened eyes looking into a blurred bludging red face while he groped about for his glasses. Having them put into his hand, Harry put them on groggily and realised something was very wrong. For directly in front of him his Uncle and Aunt stood in the middle of the schools hospital wing.

The Dursleys have come to Hogwarts!

Previous events began to reconnect in Harry's sleepy memory.

"Thank goodness! At last!' Uncle Vernon exclaimed hoarsely. Slumping down into a chair by the bed.

Madam Promfrey glided over to her confused patient and took his pulse. 'I have sent for the Headmaster. He'll explain everything.' She said just in time for a very tired Dumbledore to walk in the door.

'Awake at last I see. You have had us all very worried Harry.'

The Dursleys looked even more tired than Dumbledore as they silently watched Harry.

Dumbledore sat on the edge of Harry's bed. 'Harry' he said 'you have been asleep for over three days. In fact, we have tried everything to rouse you but you had retreated into yourself and after the recent events that is understandable. But you must face them Harry.'

'But Professor!' exclaimed Harry as he looked from Dumbledore to the Dursleys.

Understanding Harry's puzzlement, Dumbledore went on, 'When we found we could not rouse you by any means, I sent for your Aunt and Uncle, Harry, hoping that they could. And its seems it worked although it has taken them two straight days to accomplish it. It's due to your Uncle and Aunts persistence that you have rejoined us Harry. I think a thank you is in order. Don't you?'

Harry looked in the direction of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and said a hesitant 'Thanks for coming and … waking me.'

Uncle Vernon struggled to his feet and stared Harry straight in the eye and said 'Don't you worry boy, we're here now and I intend to put a stop to all this nonsense.' he growled with a side long look in Dumbledore's direction who remained impassive except for the strange gleam in his eyes.

'Now I am sure your Aunt and Uncle will want to get some sleep but you have had quite enough for now. Ahhh heres your cousin just in time.' Dumbledore said standing up as the door open.

And if his Aunt and Uncle weren't enough, in walked Dudley!

'I am sure he will make certain you don't fall back to sleep. In fact why don't you get dressed and get something to eat. I am sure the two of you are quite hungry.' Harry realised as Dumbledore said this that he was indeed starving. Dumbledore showed his Aunt and Uncle out of the hospital wing leaving Harry and Dudley alone.

Dudley regarded Harry silently for a minute and then asked nervously 'Cousin, you're awake at last. Are you really alright?'

'How did you get here, Dudley. Shouldn't you be at your school?' Harry replied.

From the sudden embarrassed look on Dudley face Harry knew he had asked the wrong question. 'I was home from school for a few days …. Anyway that Hagrid character arrived. He said you were sick and mum and dad were needed urgently at Hogwarts and he insisted we all take hold of an old gumboot. We were suddenly swung around and around and when we fell down we were on the ground just outside the gates of this castle. Dad was furious and mum was screaming but that Hagrid helped dad and mum up and told us to walk up to the castle as quick as we could.'

Dudley's eyes were beginning to bulge as much as his fathers while he told his tale almost without drawing breathe. Harry guessed that Hagrid had used a portakey to bring the Dursleys here as quickly as possible. Three days! Harry could scarcely believe it. The events of the last day he could remember were so clear, it was as if Harry was still there, amongst the Deatheaters battling Voldemort. Harry's thoughts suddenly turned to Cedric Diggory's cold open empty eyes and tears welled up in his eyes.

Dudley's expression changed to one Harry had never seen on his cousin's face before, concern. He asked ' Are you all right Harry?' Harry looked away saying 'I'll get dressed and then lets get something to eat.'

Harry was soon dressed in a clean set of clothes and robe he found next to the bed. A little unsteady at first on his feet, he started for the door. Dudley remained were he was. "Dad said not to leave the hospital area Harry.'

But Harry had had quite enough of the place and told his cousin 'Look you can stay if you like, but I am going down to the Great Hall for some food. Just tell them you had to keep an eye on me. I don't care anymore if I'm in trouble or not.'

Dudley seemed scared but followed Harry out of the hospital and joining him, they began to climb down the stairs. Dudley's eyes were trying to take in everything at once, from the moving figures in the pictures to the suits of armour that began to laugh as they passed. Harry had automatically jumped over the trick stair that ensnared his cousin's foot. It must have been quite a sight. A small runty boy trying to lift his much bigger companion out of that trap. Finally managing to free Dudley as they fell backwards.

'Thank goodness you have been on that diet' Harry exclaimed from beneath his cousin and both of them burst out laughing. That was the first time Harry and his cousin had ever laughed at the same thing. Harry felt somewhat better after that, as if the release of tension in his laughing had somehow placed some of the recent events in prospective.

As they continued their journey down to the Great Hall, Harry began to point out the various features he had come to love of the castle and Dudley bombarded him with questions about all the strange sights before them. Then they entered the Great Hall and Dudley was silenced looking up at the ceiling. It was just first light and the ceiling was ablaze with the colours of the dawn.


	2. FRIENDSHIP

**Chapter 2 – FRIENDSHIP**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and was glad to see they had the place to themselves. Dudley was looking around and turned to Harry saying 'Ummm I don't see anything to eat here Harry.' The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the empty plates around them were suddenly filled with crispy bacon, sausages, eggs (fried, poached and scrambled), kippers, and fried tomatoes, flasks of ice-cold milk and juice, stacks of buttered toast. Harry without a second thought began to fill his plate with the many choices in front of him and it took him a moment to realise that Dudley was dead still with a look on his face between shock and amazement.

'Its OK Dudley, this is how they serve breakfast here.' Harry reassured him and Dudley cautiously lifted a sausage onto his plate, cut a small piece and put it in his mouth and began to chew. 'This is fantastic.' He said still with sausage in his mouth. And soon his plate was pilled high with a Dudley sized breakfast of old. "Just don't tell mum I didn't follow the diet today Ok Harry.' he said as he began shovelling the food into his mouth.

'Yeah OK, I guess today doesn't count anyway.' Harry replied.

Dudley filled his glass with juice and took a big gulp. The expression on his face turned to disgust and Harry thought he was about to loose all that breakfast he had stuffed in but he finally swallowed it all. Still looking at the glass of juice in his hand he asked. 'Yuck! What is this?'

'Its pumpkin juice.' Harry replied.

'Pumpkin juice – its horrible. I thought it was orange juice.' Dudley said aghast.

'No, that's what we drink here. It's a bit strange at first but you get used to it after a while.' Harry told his cousin.

'I'll stick to the milk then – it is milk right?' Dudley said suspiciously looking at the flask of milk.

'Yes, it's just milk' Harry said smiling at his cousin. As strange as it seemed Harry realised that this was the best breakfast they had ever shared together in all their years living in the same house.

Their solitude had come to the end though. In though the door had walked Colin Creevey and on seeing Harry, Colin had stopped frozen in mid stride. Harry turned and Colin forced a grin on his face and called out "All right there, Harry?" in his usual greeting but not in its usual thrilled tone. Today Colin's voice betrayed his uncertainty. Harry smiled back and said 'Oh Hi Colin'. He had barely finished the words when Colin turned and ran out of the door he had entered moments ago. Colin must have set a new school record getting to the Gryffindor common room and the entire Gryffindor house must of broken it seconds later as they charged towards the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione were determined to get to the hall first. There was a fierce glint in Ron's eyes that stopped his twin brothers from holding him back as they were use to doing. And besides, Ron had reinforcements in the form of a young witch. If Ron's look was fierce, Hermione's was positively chilling as she strove to keep up with Ron. The twins thought discretion the better part of valour that morning and stood quickly aside.

Nor had their rush to the hall gone unnoticed. The few students from other school houses wandering down to breakfast soon alerted the rest of school to the charge of the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione tore into the Great Hall closely pursued by the increasing crowd.

'Harry' Ron cried as he reached his friend. 'Are you alright?' 

'I'm Ok Ron' he replied but he saw Hermione's eyes were clearly beginning to tear. Harry was then trying to acknowledge all the others asking how he was. Harry found himself once again the centre of attention for the rapidly filling hall. As often as this happened, he still disliked it intensely. 

Hermione stood upon the table and shouted out to the gathering crowd. 'He's fine. Don't crowd him. Just sit down will you. You know what Dumdbledore said.' 

This seemed to give the crowd around Harry pause and most moved off to find their seats for breakfast. But Harry noticed that they tended to keep their eyes on him. This was all getting too much and his face must have betrayed his desire to withdraw back into the oblivion of that dreamless sleep again because his cousin suddenly reached across the table taking hold of his shoulder saying 'Come on Harry, none of that now. OK!' Harry looked up at his cousin and nodded.

Ron knew who Dudley was from their previous encounter at Harry's house earlier that year. 'Oh Hello Dudley, I'm Ron. Remember, we meet briefly when we came to pick up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup.' 

Dudley certainly did remember the family of red headed wizards that had smashed their way out of the family's boarded up fireplace and then tricked him into eating a toffee that caused his tongue to grow several feet long. If Dudley hadn't been trapped at the table by the swelling crowd he would have run all the way back to the hospital wing. Ron seeing the hint of fear in Dudley's eyes and guessing the cause said, 'It was my brothers idea about that toffee. Sorry about that. They invented them and well, they just wanted to try it out on someone. You don't have to worry, they won't do it again. Mum made them destroy all the remaining toffees. But it was funny you know.'

Harry who had been silent through all this began to smile at the memory of that joke. And even Dudley seemed more at ease. 

Hermione finally spoke 'Well as there isn't any gentlemen about to introduce us properly Dudley, I'm Hermione Granger.' Ron made a face at her as she said this but she ignored it, shook Dudley's hand and continued 'I hope you are enjoying your stay.'

Dudley replied 'Oh yes, its fantastic here isn't it. It's so different to my school. I never knew Harry had it so good here. We, well, we never really talked about it before.'

Hermione began introducing Dudley to the others present. Everyone was very interested in Harry Potters cousin. Well everyone except the Slytherins that is, who seem to recoil in horror at the word muggle. Dudley became the centre of attention being the only muggle that anyone could ever remember being at Hogarts before. And unlike his cousin, Dudley was thrilled about it all. He asked many questions about the school and replied to the many questions he was asked about being a muggle.

Harry was thankful for the distraction of everyone's attention from him. He turned to Ron and soon they were deep in quiet conversation about events since he had been asleep. It had indeed been three days since that night and Ron tried to follow his friends rambling tale of the battle with Voldemort, the Deatheaters and worst of all, of Cedric Diggory's fate. Ron grew very worried when his friend began to cry. 'He's dead because of me, Ron. Its all my fault.' Hermione who had been quietly listening cut in 'No it's not Harry. You hear me. It's NOT your fault.'

They ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence after that. Ron and Hermione didn't eat much as they were keeping a close eye on Harry. Dudley meanwhile was enjoying the limelight and was trying to explain computer games to a number of students. Angelina Johnson, a chaser on Gryffindore's Quidditch team, spoke to Harry startling him out of his brooding melancholy saying ' Oh Harry, how about we take Dudley this morning to our muggle studies class. I know Professor Urban would be thrilled to have him talk to the class.'

Harry tried to focus asking his cousin 'Dudley do you want to go?' 

Dudley was looking up at Angelina with a rapt expression on his face. Harry suddenly realised that Dudley would gladly jump into the lake if Angelina asked him to. Dudley stuttered out 'Ye.. yea.. yes, I woo.. would love to.' 

'Well, we will meet you back here at lunch, Harry' Angelina told Harry and taking Dudley's hand lead him spellbound from the Great Hall.

Hermione had been struggling to keep a straight face and when Angelina and Dudley were out of sight burst out giggling. Harry was annoyed at this and snapped, 'I don't think it's funny. What will his Mum and Dad say if they find out?'

Ron also was trying to keep a straight face and said 'What if they get married, what will your Aunt and Uncle do then.' And he and Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry at first was aghast at the mere prospect and then started to see the funny side of the Dursleys finding their precious son had married a witch that was so amusing his friends and began to smile and finally laugh. 

It was funny but the intrusion of the problems of having the entire Dursley clan here at Hogwarts was driving his thoughts away from brooding over the events of that terrible night. 

'Harry Potter' Professor McGonagall said walking up behind them, 'the headmaster wants to see you in his office, please.' She was looking at Harry with an unusually concerned expression.


	3. HONOUR

**Chapter 3 – HONOUR **

A few minutes later Harry knocked on the door to Dumdledor's office and heard the headmaster say 'Come in.' Harry entered to see that in the office four people sat in chairs that had been placed in front of the Headmaster's desk. Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as well as Mr Diggory and another women who must be Cedric's mother, turned to face Harry. Dumbledor said 'Harry please sit down. I know this will be very hard for you but Mr and Mrs Diggory deserve to hear the truth directly from you. And your Aunt and Uncle need to hear the full tale also.'

Harry sat on a chair between the Dursleys and Diggorys. Dumbledore looking at Harry told him 'When you are ready Harry begin at what happened after you and Cedric touched the Cup in the maze.'

With the five adults watching him in silence, Harry closed his eyes and began to speak. Harry did not know how long he sat there telling his tale. It was, at the same time, an instant and an eternity. It was as though time had ceased to exist. Harry felt as if he was pouring out his very soul as he spoke. Then he was done and opened his eyes. He was looking directly into the face of the Headmaster. Never had Harry seen Dumbledor look older or more tired than he did right now. Harry hardly dared to look in the Diggorys direction. Harry's guilt over Cedric's death burned his whole being. 

Mrs Diggory fought to speak, 'I… I want to thank you for bring him back to us.' Beside her Mr Diggory sat and wept ,unable to speak but he lifted his arm and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry could bear it no longer. 'It's .. It's my fault he's dead!' he said and hung his head low.

'No. No it's not.' Mrs Diggory said and finally Mr Diggory raised himself up and said, 'You did nothing wrong in being so honourable to my son, Harry. No, it was that bastard that killed him. Never forget that. Not you.' Mr Diggory's grief seemed to have turned into rage as he spoke these words. 

Harry nodded and then said 'The 1000 galleons prize money should have been Cedric's, please take it.'

Mr Diggory looked down at Harry and said kindly 'No, you keep it lad. Use it well. I have no need of money now.'

Dumbledor spoke up at last saying 'Amos, do not do anything foolish. Voldemort will not be defeated by a single act. We will work together and he will pay for what he has done to so many innocent people. We will need you with us to achieve that.' On hearing these words a strange grim expression come onto Mr Diggory's face and he merely nodded.

Dumbledor left with the Diggorys, leaving Harry alone with his Aunt and Uncle. Neither of them had said a word during all the events they had just witness. Harry's Aunt finally broke the silence. 'This Voldemort, he's the one who killed Lily too, isn't he?'

Harry looked at his Aunt and saw a terrible sadness on her face, 'Yes, he killed my mum and dad. He tried to kill me too that night but it went wrong. I got this scar and he was reduced to a weak bodiless thing. Then he tried to kill me in my first year here when he was trying to get the philosophers stone. He tried to kill me with a giant snake in my second year from an enchanted diary. In my third year one of his servants was discovered to be hiding as a pet rat of my friend Ron. This year one of his followers impersonated a teacher here all year just so he could take from me what he needed to rise again. He killed Cedric simple because he was there. He tried to kill me again that night but I escaped. He will try to kill me again and any that stand in his way.'

Uncle Vernon spoke 'I… I never knew you were in danger here Harry. Perhaps it would be best if we found you another place to go to school.'

Harry was horrified and replied, 'No. No I must go here.' 

Uncle Vernon cut him short saying 'I can't believe this headmaster has let you be almost killed every year you have come here. It's outrageous. I will talk to the headmaster about this. It has to stop. Now you go along boy and find Dudley. I don't want him wandering about this place on his own.'


	4. FATE

**Chapter 4 – FATE**

Harry was speechless. He left the headmasters office and walked the corridors thinking. He made up his mind to run away from the Dursleys if he had too. He would be going to Hogwarts whatever they said. Finally he went back to the Gryffindor's common room and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him. One look at his face stopped Ron from asking what had happened.

'Come on Harry, lets go for a walk in the grounds and get some fresh air' Hermione ventured.

They spent the rest of that morning walking back and forth across the school grounds. Harry seemed angry about something but wouldn't speak about it. His two friends we left merely to follow his silent quick paced stride across the grass.

Finally it was lunchtime and Ron suggested to Harry that they head back to the Great Hall. Without a word Harry turned in that direction.

As they walked in Harry could see that his Aunt and Uncle were seated at the staff table next to the Headmaster. Uncle Vernon noticed him and had begun looking around looking for Dudley. Harry walked up to the staff table bracing himself.

'Where is your cousin, boy?' Uncle Vernon asked.

'Dudley was invited to speak to a class of fifth years. He should be here soon.'

And with those words a knot of students entered the hall with Dudley at their centre like some ancient royal holding court. Dudley eventually disentangled himself and came forward.

'Mum, Dad its unbelievable here!' Dudley told his horrified parents.

'Dudley I think you best stay with us till we leave, come and sit with your mother.' Uncle Vernon told his son.

Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and said, 'What do you mean letting your cousin go off with these … these …'

'Wizards and witches? Or where you going to say freaks?' Harry said finishing his Uncles sentence.

Uncle Vernon face flushed red but he controlled himself being aware that the entire staff table could hear the exchange.

Dudley interrupted with 'I want to stay with Harry today. I won't leave him again. Please, please, please.' And the Dursleys who had always given in to whatever Dudley had asked for before, reluctantly let the two boys return to the Gryffindore table for lunch, Dudley making a beeline for the seat next to Angela.

During lunch Harry heard how Dudley had explained about so many different things like computers, television, video recorders, that he used in the muggle world, to the class of intrigued students. Angela said in an impressed tone 'We had studied them in books of coarse but its very different to hear someone tell how they really use them every day. It was fascinating.' Dudley took this praise as if all his Christmases had come at once.

Eventually lunch was over and Harry began to get up and headed for the door, Dudley reluctantly following him away from Angela. Harry headed out the door and out of the castle main entrance. Ron, Hermione and Dudley following. Harry was struck with an idea. 'Lets go and see the Quidditch field. Ron gave Hermione a very worried look but they had no choice but to follow as Harry picked up the pace on a direct course to the tall golden goal hoops.

The signs of the recent events there were almost totally removed. All that remained was the turned over ground where the hedges of the maze had been. Hermione was keeping a close eye on Harry. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Four Gryffindore fifth years were having an informal game of Quidditch during the lunch break, George and Fred among them. They were zooming around the goal posts with a quaffle.

Ron was trying to explain Quidditch to Dudley. 'There are seven players on each team, four chasers….' Ron went on and on about Quidditch until he said 'Harry's our seeker. Youngest seeker in a hundred years and never lost a game. Well once but that wasn't his fault.'

Reminded of Diggory again sent Harry into sullen contemplation with that look of great sadness displayed on his face for all to see. He would never play here again without thinking of that night and the place were he lay face down in the grass holding onto Cedric Diggory's dead body.

Realising what he had done, Ron cursed himself under his breath. He should have been more careful.

'All right you four, that's enough' Madam Hooch had arrived and was calling the players down to the ground. 'You'll be late for your lessons. Leave your brooms here; I am sure your friends will take them back for you. Off you go straight to lessons and no dillydallying.'

The Wesley twins and the others dropped their brooms and began to go towards the greenhouses where they had a herbology lesson this afternoon.

Madam Hooch regarded Harry and said 'The Headmaster asked me to find you and let you know he wants to see you in his office this evening before the feast. You, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have the Headmasters permission to skip the lessons this afternoon too.'

Almost at the same time as Ron exclaimed 'Great'. Hermione let out a gasp as if this was the worst possible thing that could happen. She recovered herself though and made no further compliant.

Harry reached out his hand over one of the brooms and shouted 'UP'. The broom leaped into his hand and mounting it he flew off into the air. This is what he needed. Something he could do instinctively without thinking. He soared and swooped around the ground. Ron following his friend's lead and likewise commanded a broom to leap into his hand and joined in friend in the air. Hermione looked uncertain. Then put her hand out over the broom shouted 'UP' but the broom just rolled over, much to her embarrassment.

'For heaven sake Miss Grainger, I have tied to teach you this for years. You must be confident in giving that command. Try again.' Madam Hooch scolded Hermione.

'UP' Hermione tried again with the same results. Madam Hooch grabbed her shoulders and turned her around saying 'There must be no doubt in your mind. None! Now listen, your friend Harry Potter needs you. You must get that broom. Focus! Now do it!'

Hermione eyes hardened their expression and turning again hand extended "UP' she shouted and the broom leaped into her hand. 'That's it' Madam Hooch shouted 'You've got it now.' And Hermione mounted the broom and flew up to Ron and Harry.

'UP' Madam Hooch heard behind her and turning quickly saw Dudley holding the remaining broom with an amazed look upon his face. 'Wow' he said, unsure what to do next. There was a strange look on Madam Hooch's face.

'You called the broom and it leaped into your hand, boy?' She asked Dudley.

'Yes' he replied.

'Well go ahead and mount it and we will see how far you get.' She urged.

Very hesitantly Dudley threw his leg over the broom unsure of what to do next.

'Now' continued Madam Hooch, 'Grip it like this as firmly as you can. Then when I count to three, I want you to kick off the ground gently and hover briefly. Then lean forward, touch back down. One Two Three.'

Dudley kicked off and to his amazement floated several feet into the air and seemed to just hang there. Then leaning forward the broom slowly descended and his feet touched the ground. 'I did it, I did it.' He cried.

'Yes you did, didn't you. Perhaps we should leave it there.' Professor Hooch said thoughtfully.

'No please, a bit more' Dudley pleaded glimpsing up at his cousin soaring overhead.

'Alright alright, now to move forward you have to..' Madam Hooch's lesson continued until Dudley could fly forward, turn, climb and descend. Not quickly, nor very gracefully but not bad for a first lesson. And with a little practice he finally was confident enough to climb up to where Hermione hovered watching Harry trying to score while Ron acted as the keeper.

Hermione almost fell off her broom when Dudley appeared. 'Dudley, you can fly!!!' she exclaimed.

'Yes' he said proudly and tried to maintain his balance on the broom. Not an easy thing to do when you are the size of a small killer whale but he managed it for now.

They were joined by Ron and Harry moments later. Both very surprised by Dudley's action.

'This is another thing we better not tell your mum and dad, Dudley. I don't think they would approve.' In fact, Harry was sure they would not approve of their son doing anything "unnatural" as they would call it. And Harry knew one thing, he would be the one they blamed.

Hermione had that odd puzzled look on her face. 'We have to go back to the castle right away Harry' she said.

'What for?' Harry asked but he already had a sneaking suspicion she was going to say…

'I have to get to the library.'

Ron moaned, 'But Hermione we have got the afternoon off and the exams are all finished. What could you want to look up NOW!'

'I …I just have to check something.' Hermione said and with that began to descend. Ron and Harry reluctantly followed her. Dudley was frankly glad, as he didn't think he could have maintained his balance on the broom much longer.

The four of them walked back to the school with the brooms over their shoulders.


	5. REDEMPTION

**Chapter 5 – REDEMPTION**

When they had reached the castle Hermione had gained quite a lead on the others. She did not wait for them but hurried up the stairs on her way to the library. Ron suggested they drop off the brooms in the common room before meeting Hermione in the library. 

Dudley followed Harry and Ron as the made for the Gryffindor common room. On reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Harry explained about the password as Ron gave it, 'firebolt' and the portrait opened to admit them. 

'This is where you stay Harry?' Dudley said as he looked around the room. 

'Yes, this is the common room of my school house, come upstairs and I will show you were we sleep.' Harry told his cousin.

'You've got some nice big beds here Harry. Oh you can see the lake from the window too. In fact, I always thought that everything would be awful here but its not is it.' Dudley said wistfully.

'Yes, I like it here. But I am sure your school Smeltings is good too.' Harry replied.

'Its … its Ok. I guess but I won't be going back there …' Dudley said hesitantly.

'Why not?' Harry enquired.

Dudley's expression was downcast as he told them 'I got expelled.'

'Expelled! How?' Harry asked in his surprise.

'For bullying the younger boys, their parents complained until the school had to make an example.' Dudley close to tears said.

Harry didn't know what to say to his cousin. Certainly Harry knew of his cousin's bullying of him in past years. In the end all Harry could say was 'Oh!'

Ron had listened to it all but had not commented until in the uncomfortable silence that followed between the other two, he suggested that the get to the library. So in a sullen silence they walked back out of the Gryffindor Tower and made for the library.

But as they neared the library they were intercepted by the unwelcomed arrival of Malfoy and his two ever-present bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's eyes burned maliciously. 'Harry Potter and his Muggle cousin. I would be ashamed of showing I had family like that, Potter.' 

Harry was about to say something back when his cousin beat him to it saying 'Harry, who is this short little git?' 

Malfoy found being insulted by a muggle more than he could stand and with a gesture at his two companions was set to attack but Dudley stepped forward and wrapping his two arms suddenly around both Crabbe and Goyle allowed himself to fall forward. Being the size of a small killer whale had its benefits. When Dudley stood back up, he left Crabbe and Goyle on the floor completely flattened, winded and possible with a few broken ribs to boot. Malfoy now alone and outnumbered turned and ran.

Ron was immensely impressed and told Dudley so as they stepped over Crabbe and Goyle. 'Thanks,' Dudley replied 'it is kind of nice being on the other side for once.'

Waiting for them surrounded by what looked like half the books of the library, Hermione was about to say something when Professor McGonagall entered.

The four of you are required in the Headmasters office now please. Quickly! Quickly!' She hurried them out of the library and along the corridor to the Gargoyle. Uttering the password Professor McGonagall opened the entrance and they were soon all at the Headmasters office door. 


	6. DECISIONS

**Chapter 6 – DECISIONS**

They could all hear the raised voice of Uncle Vernon shouting angrily and entering the office as Professor McGonagall opened the door could see Uncle Vernon flushed face and Aunt Petunia livid expression. 

'He will not be going here, I tell you!'

Harry panicked on hearing this and shouted at his Uncle, 'I am going here! You can't stop me!'

'What are you talking about?' Uncle Vernon replied confused by Harry's outburst.

'Harry' Hermione said, 'They're not talking about you. They're talking about Dudley.'

"Dudley?' 'Me?' Harry and Dudley exclaimed simultaneously.

'Don't you see Harry. Dudley flew on that broom today' Hermione said as if that explained everything.

Harry, Ron and Dudley just looked puzzled. 

'Oh don't you see.' Hermione went on, 'A muggle can't fly on a broom. Dudley is not a muggle, he's a wizard!'

'No!' said Ron.

'No!' said Harry.

'No!' said Dudley.

'NO! shouted Uncle Vernon 'He's not, he can't be!' Aunt Petunia just burst into tears.

Dumbledor smiled gently at Hermione and said 'Well done Miss Grainger. Professor Hooch told us about it a few minutes ago. I have been trying to explain it to Dudley's parents. Its not uncommon for a late developer to show up and it would seem there is more to young Dudley Dursley than we all thought.'

'Me, a wizard? Like Harry?' Dudley was thunderstruck.

'He will not be coming, you hear me. He's going back to Smeltings. He's normal I tell you. Normal!' Uncle Vernon took up his argument with the headmaster again.

Dudley burst out with 'Dad, I can't go back to Smeltings and you know no other school in the area wants me either after what I did. Why can't I go here. It's really great.'

This threw Uncle Vernon into utter shock and Aunt Petunia in sobbing hysterics.

Sighing Dumbledor tried to calm things down, 'Please take some time to think over my offer during the summer. Hogwarts offers an excellent accelerated coarse in magic for older students like Dudley. I will send the letter offering Dudley a place here with Harry's letter at the end of the summer holidays. You can make the final decision then. Perhaps that's best. I am sure Harry will be able to tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts. Now shall we go down to the Great Hall as the end of term feast is tonight and I need to make some arrangements.'

And so they all departed for the end of year feast. Dumbledor, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Harry, Ron, Hermione. One thing Harry knew for certain, this summer at the Dursleys was not going to be pleasant for anyone, especially him.


	7. AUTHORS NOTES

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Well, I wanted to write a short story of my own before reviewing others on this site. And as this is the first time I have attempted writing something like this, I limited myself to a story of a single day at Hogwarts. I wanted a known set up from the books and I was quite frankly a bit disappointed by the sudden ending of GOF. I can understand J. K. Rowling wanting to end such a long tale but leaving Harry without any sort of help after such traumatic experiences did not sit well with me. So I thought I'd have a go at getting him some help. I don't think they have grief councillors in the magic world, so I sent Harry the next best thing, his family. 

Personally I think the Dursleys deserve a better deal. Sure they are not the nicest of people but on the other hand they did take Harry in and raise him. OK they might have been better at it sure. They have also taken him back every year and lets face it Harry has been more than a handful for such conservative people. I think they would do what they could if Harry needed them. Anyway that is the basis of the story. Family may send you mad at times but they stand by you when you need them like no one else.

Before you ask questions like were is Hagrid, I must let you know I decided not to repeat any scenes from the book. Harry's meeting with Hagrid in the end of GOF was better than anything I could write and this is also the reason I did not describe the Leaving Feast. If you think the story should have them for completeness just imagine them in the right spots in my story. Besides this was suppose to be just a short story. It sort of took on a life of its own. If I keep adding to it it would become longer than GOF.

Now if you are reviewing the story could I get you to let me know how I did on several levels?

The characters – were they as believable as they are in the books?

The story – does it lack anything?

The humour – hardest part by far – how did I do? And does anyone know the name of the muggle studies teacher? I made Professor Urban up, hoping his name fits his job.

Grammar and spelling – not my forte to be sure and I am Australian, so you have to allow for regional differences in spelling and expressions.

And finally, did you enjoy it? – the most important thing about any story. Was it worth the time to read it? 

Would you read it to your children? - After all that is who these stories are written for. Guess I'm just a big kid at heart.

Thanks


End file.
